User talk:Leon Davis/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Declasse SUV page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 19:44, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Images If you want to upload images on this wiki, you must follow our image policy. Your images have been deleted. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 07:05, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Why did you remove the police van photo.. James1579 (talk) 18:44, August 29, 2013 (UTC) DLC Vehicles Hey Leon Davis. I'm gonna give you a chance to make a DLC page for GTA IV's vehicles. That way, it'll be fair to keep the DLC Vehicles in GTA V page. I removed the deletion template and categories for now, but they'll be added back if you don't make a page like that for GTA IV. ( ) 23:47, May 18, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8. Vehicles in GTA IV now added. http://gta.wikia.com/DLC_Vehicles_in_GTA_IV Leon Davis (talk) 07:05, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Templates Hey Leon Davis. I noticed the Extra Terrestrial Detector page you created, and I will say I appreciate the fact that you put the page to be a stub as well as add the "Images Needed" category. However, there's only one problem. You wrote the stub part, however, to shorten all of that work you can simply add Images (plus surrounding it) to add the stub template and Images (plus }} 21:08, September 19, 2014 (UTC) User You might want to take a look to at this user who regularly adds nonsense and poorly written content to the Wanted Level in GTA V page. RainingPain17 (talk) 07:09, September 20, 2014 (UTC) im only telling you that the range rover has nothing to do with vapid, so remove it of vapid, and put it on enus or gallavainter. Monkeypolice188 (talk) 19:29, September 20, 2014 (UTC) oh my god, im sooo sorry i didnt realise it stated huntley sport in the vehicles manufactured , sorry again, you may revert your edits, i didnt see the vehicles made. ok sorry againMonkeypolice188 (talk) 19:31, September 20, 2014 (UTC) i wish i woudnt of given my apologies to you now, and by the way i won the adder case!! its quite unbelivable your treating me like this, i have bearly been on the wiki a month now, and your treating me like i know everything about it, give me a chance, i have little to no experience with this feature and your constantly watching over my work and changing things, im just pointing thing out, i have no idea about the wiki terms and policies and you think you can shout and be smart with me, im sick of the treatment on the wiki, its quite irratating me, infact if something i edit gets changed by you again i will submit a block against you and leave the wiki. Monkeypolice188 (talk) 19:48, September 20, 2014 (UTC) PIRA vs IRA PIRA (Provisional IRA) is valid. Smurfynz (talk) 11:48, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Hi Leo, I recently left a request for a promotion. Could you vote ? Thanks. RainingPain17 (talk) 15:37, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Request Hello Leo what's up? I have left a request in the promotion page in the advice of Smashbro and RainingPain and I wanted you to vote and comment if I should be a patroller or not :) (AndreEagle17 (talk) 17:51, September 28, 2014 (UTC)) RE: Thanks bro :) Ilan already told me what I needed to know. ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 19:04, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Patroller Oh, thanks for your support, i'll try my best and try again next time, maybe in two months i'll go there again, anyway thanks for that :) (AndreEagle17 (talk) 19:09, October 8, 2014 (UTC)) RE: Aye, I'm aware of those pages. Sure, I'll spread the word. -- iLan (XD • ) 11:03, October 9, 2014 (UTC) When it said military it didn't say AMERICAN military. I was pointing out how it could have been used as a part of the Canadian military. RE: ATMs Yeah thanks, I wanted to add the under construction template but I forgot :) I've considered promotion, but right now I think there are enough patrollers and they're doing well. Maybe in the future I'll make a request if it's needed. DocVinewood (talk) 08:32, October 10, 2014 (UTC) RE:User I guess so but I just want to have him blocked. Take a look at his irrelevant contributions. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 18:55, October 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Don't think 558050 will bite you. He's not a kid. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 20:13, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Template Hey Leon Davis. RainingPain17 has created a new Vandalism template which should be used before the Warning template for vandals. It's called Template:Vandalism. ( ) 21:15, October 12, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Nvm, I'll put up. Leo68 (talk) 22:46, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Andreas That's good then, I never found them the same person, the discussion is over already (Talk) 21:34, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Construction/stub templates on the Verified jobs pages Thanks for the reminder, broke my flow and I made a few mistakes... :) I had the construction template on my initial copy&paste text and obviously dropped it off at some point so I added back on again for the last few. I don't intend fleshing those Verified pages out the way I did for the Rockstar Created jobs myself, someone else can have that pleasure. Yes, I turn 45 this year. Some of us have to contribute to the high side of that "average age of a gamer" statistic, right? Smurfynz (talk) 06:24, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Split Lago Zancudo and Zancudo River Hey Leon Davis. I made a request on the Lago Zancudo's talk page about splitting it apart from the Zancudo River, since the Zancudo River link redirects to Lago Zancudo. I think they are two different locations and need to be split apart like they first were. Leave a vote on the talk page please. ( ) 18:47, October 13, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Template If you have to warn a user who created an incorrect page, you should use this template I created. BTW, YOU ARE 46 ? Damn, I thought you were like 18....Anyway, welcome here "old man" ;) [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 18:50, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Age I know it's not a quite serious topic, but whoa! You're 46? Because,really, I thought you were 16 or 18, because you hate the Dubsta and you like the Zentorno, I thought only younger players hated the Dubsta, and BTW I consider myself a "old man", I like muscle cars, Off-road vehicles, Ferraris rather than modern vehicles and those "old man things" xD (Talk) 18:59, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Yup, I had to write about the edit war in Ilan's talk page, he is a very rude user, at first, he called Cloudkit a "little cunt", and now he says it's a dumb fact, IMO that was a very interesting fact (Talk) 21:27, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Sticking my nose into both these discussions... #Leo is only a year or two older than me :) #That guy must have Tourettes in his fingers, every edit seems to need a rude comment, some of them rightly earning him a block previously. But to be honest, I actually agree with him about the irrelevance of that trivia on the Roosevelt, but I don't mind if it stays there either. Smurfynz (talk) 21:34, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Nov 19, '69. Got into a bad habit after about 35 of forgetting how old I actually am so just do the curryear-1969 calculation, so before November I can be over-stating the age. Smurfynz (talk) 21:42, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Zancudo River redirect You can edit it by changing the address in your browser to /Zancudo_River?action=edit This avoids the redirect and allows you to remove it. Smurfynz (talk) 20:41, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Done Smurfynz (talk) 20:56, October 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Of course. If he'll do it again, he'll get a ban. -- iLan (XD • ) 18:00, October 15, 2014 (UTC) re: Yup, I felt like a patroller right now, thank you for helping me and giving him a warning, that was getting annoying alredy (Talk) 18:06, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Fauna I need your opinion on something here. 558050 Talk 15:32 15 October, 2014 (UTC) Users Oh man, even you got into that? Sean and Razor are starting to annoy every user now, but entering in a wiki that you work as a Crat? This has gone too far, but i'll give you an advice, don't even answer them (Talk) 14:45, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Beaters & Wrecks Hey man, I was thinking about spliting up the page Wrecks, to make the undriveable wrecks stay on their page an the beaters to have their own page, this is because "Wrecks" is on the "Uncontrollable vehicles" category, so if Wrecks are separete from beaters, it will be more accurate to say that they're uncontrollable, while the beaters are controllable, what do you think about that? (Talk) 17:02, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Alright, i'll put this in the discussion and i'll add a "separete" template in the main page, we need to know if other users will agree (Talk) 17:11, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Vespucci Beach Sidewalk Hey, I'd like to hear your opinion about this when you have time. Thanks! DocVinewood (talk) 18:34, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Noted Too late for the last revert.. am uploading the video (my internet upload speed sucks). Given RazorShotter has colluded with SeanSiew and XPpanettaa (see iLans talk page), I'm kind of hoping reason will prevail here. Smurfynz (talk) 23:26, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Demotion The idea was suggested because Cloudkit do rarely answer messages other users leave him, and do never vote on requests for promotion. Four months ago Ilan left him a message but it appears nothing has really changed. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 19:18, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to but in this, but Cloud also fails to help the community. Not only does he not reply to other users but he also does not vote nor try to help the GTA Wiki community become better. With all these problems here and discussions we are making to make this wiki better, Cloud has yet to join them. Also RainingPain, LS11sVaultBoy has warned Cloudkit too and he hasn't changed either. ( ) 19:22, October 20, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Well, with Tom we have decided not to open request, but he will leave him a last message (3rd warning). In case nothing changes after, as Tom said, it's an issue, and we'll open the request. By the way I need your help with something. I'm working on "trivia splitting", i.e. splitting the trivia into different sections (one per game). There should be a category "General" with facts referring to the different renditions of the weapon/vehicle, and one with trivia facts related to a single game. (see an example here). Since there is a lot of work with that, could you help me with that ? Thanks. RainingPain17 ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 08:36, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Trivia Sections Hey Leon Davis. RainingPain and majority of the community has started sectioning trivia on pages into separate sections for each game. Trivia that goes for several games or other games goes into a General section. We're going to need a lot of help so if you see any pages with a lot of trivia, try working on them. Thanks! ( ) 02:16, October 22, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Franklin's mom Doesn't deserve a page in my opinion, she is just mentioned one or two times, not like Beverly Johnson. 21:56, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for reporting the template problem. I attempted something but it was messed up. It's fixed now. 16:43, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Dodo Hey Leo, I know that the plane is different, in previous games it was just a civilian plane, now in the Next Gent version is a seaplane, you can see it in Rockstar's picture in instagram: http://instagram.com/p/uswmjkCsWN/ Well, if ROCKSTAR refers to the plane as the "Dodo", I think it is really called "Dodo" in-game (Talk) 18:52, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Advanced/Enhanced/8thGen/NextGen See my blog post from last week. As predicted, we're getting into petty edit wars over naming convention. I posted on Ilan's talk page last night asking his input. Personally I disagree with "advanced" as that then gives rise to confusion too (GameBoyAdvance version of GTAV?). Enhanced might be better? Smurfynz (talk) 00:50, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Should I get GTA V for PC? It looks better but I don't want to buy it again. Yes :) I for one am planning to go to PC. Might be a excuse to upgrade my Radeon5770 (kids are waiting for the hand-me-down) as I doubt it will handle the very highest settings (not that they have released requirements yet). Smurfynz (talk) 03:14, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Category I suggest that the category you created, Category:Exclusive Next Gen Vehicles in GTA V, is renamed into "Exclusive Next Gen Content in GTA V", so every feature of the next-gen game is in that category. I have already edited the so every page using the template is listed in that category. 11:04, October 30, 2014 (UTC) RE: It's impossible to rename categories as far as I remember. Just create a new one in its place. -- iLan (XD • ) 18:11, October 31, 2014 (UTC) RE: About Smurfynz Of course, Smurf left because he was tired of me making wrong english edits and he kept complaining in Wanted Level in GTA V which was already protected by User:Ilan xd. I was trying to calm him down, be he ignored it and insulted me. But this mess is over. He left gta wiki and im cleaning up the mess me and smurf made from this nonsense. BTW, He never liked me, I hate him and RazorShotter. 123johnpaul (talk) 14:59, November 3, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul The real version is that JohnPaul was edit warring with Smurfynz over something he (JP) couldn't even verify (it was the spelling of a sentence). On the talk page, Smashbro8 suggested to lock the page to prevent further edit warring. JP disagreed, and Smurfynz explained why. With "aggressive comment" as an excuse, JP removed several times Smurfynz's comment accusing Smurfynz of being the cause of the edit war. Smurfynz then reported JP to iLan, and left a rather aggressive message (titled GET LOST) on JP's talk page. JP then said that Smurfynz was wasting his own life on video games and websites. After fighting with him on iLan's talk page, he announced that he was gone. 16:48, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Claude Speede Don't bother warning him, he doesn't listen, he keeps adding fake info in the articles, I hope he does one more thing and Tom blocks him indefinitely (Talk) 16:58, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Its/It's Don't want to be an English teacher to you, but just something :) It's = It is (verb). "Its" is the Possessive determiner for It, hence the correct form in what I just fixed on the page. 17:02, November 5, 2014 (UTC) DRLs/Neon Lights Hey Leo, I was talking to Smashbro, so we decided to talk to The Tom to recreate the Daytime Running Lights '''page, which was deleted some time ago, but now we should add a detail about the '''Neon lights, as they are a feature in the enhanced version of GTA V, it's a new modification, the only car in the previous gen version that had neons was the Space Docker, now any car can be modified to have neon lights, so, what do you think about the idea? (Talk) 16:04, November 6, 2014 (UTC)